You Can Find Love, Even in Highschool
by white dawn22
Summary: When Renji Abarai meets Byakuya Kuchiki he falls head over heels in love. But Byakuya doesn't seem the least bit interested. Will Renji find love, or will he be rejected? Read and find out! There will also be some IchiRuki in their for all you fans. Warning! This is a gender bend fanfic so if you don't like those them I suggest that you stay away from this story. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction story.I love constructive criticism so all reviews are welcome. Warning this story is an AU and it is a gender bender.**

**Main Pairing: Renji and FEM Byakuya**

**Side Pairing: Ichigo and Rukia**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own credit goes to Tite Kubo**

**On with the story!**

_Chapter 1: The New Girls_

Renji Abarai was sitting in his hoomroom class, watching the clouds through the window. He had decided to come to school early to get some homework done. '_It's so boring' _he thought. Just as Renji was about to leave he heard a familar voice calling his name.

" Yo Renji!" Renji turned around and saw his friend Ikkaku running up to him.

" What are you doing here man?" Ikkaku asked, his usual smirk on his face.

" I had to finish up some homework, what about you?" Renji replied.

"I have a meeting with coach, to talk about my trash talking." Ikkaku's smirk was replaced with a scowl, clearly not liking the idea.

" Well good luck" Renji said. He had conversations with coach before and none of them were pleasant. Renji is the quartback and captain of the Karakura highschool football team. So he knew what Ikkaku was talking about. Ikkaku had always had a problem with trash talking. He would always get in the opposing players face and sling insults at them. Most of the time it would result in their team always getting penalties. They still won games, but it was still a serious problem.

" Hey where's Yumichika?" Renji asked. Whenever he saw Ikkaku, Yumichika was there. It was like they were joined at the hip.

" Oh, he has to stay home, he's sick." Ikkaku answered. Renji nodded" Well I was just wondering since you two are alwarys together"

"Yeah well I gotta go, you know how coach gets when you make him wait." Ikkaku waved before running off.

"Yeah bye" Renji shouted to his retreating form. Renji just continued to stare until he felt a hand tap his shoulder. When he turned around Renji was surprised at what he saw. Ther standing in front of hom was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist and her skin looked like fine porcelain. She was wearing their school uniform and boy did it fit her perfectly. The uniform accentuated her figure beautifully._" She's gorgeous" _Renji thought dreamily. He didn' even notice that he was staring until she cleared her throat.

" Excuse me, can you tell my sister and I where the Main Office is, we are new to this school". Even her voice sounded beautiful. It was soft and angelic.

"Excuse me." She said again when Renji didn't answer and continued to stare at her.

" Onee-sama maybe we should ask somebody else." The slight sqeaky voice was enough to snap Renji out of his stuptor. He tilted his head slightly to the side and saw a petite girl with short black hair and big voilet didn't even notice her.

'_She's cute maybe I canset her up with Ichigo, she looks like her type.' _Renji's thoughts were interupted when the beautiful girl cleared her throat.

" Are you going to answer my question or do I have to repeat myself?" She asked, getting impatient with Renji's staring.

"Oh sorry" Renji blushed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "The Main Office is right down the hall" He pointed in the direction and the girl nodded.

" Thank you, lets go Rukia" She began walking down the hall and gestured for her sister to follow her. Renji just continued to stare at her retreating figure. He would have stayed there if the school bell hadn't ring, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"Well I better get back inside" Renji mumbled. He was silently praying that the pretty girl would be in his class.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Okay this is the end of chapter one! Like I said I like constrictive criticism so if you feel that there were any mistakes just post a review.**

**Bye**


	2. Her name is Byakuya

**Okay chapter two is up sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. That honor goes to Tite Kubo**

_Chapter 2: Her name is Byakuya_

Homeroom was like it usually was, loud. Everyone was in their groups talking about what they usually talked about. Renji was sitting at the back of the room with his group of friends, talking about next weeks football game.

"So have you guys heard about the new girls?" Ikkaku asked changing the subject.

" Yeah, I heard that they came all the way from Tokoyo" Shuhei said.

" I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss, its not like we haven't had new people before" Izuru commented dryly. Renji smirked at him" You aren't jealous are you Izuru?" Izuru shot him a glare" Of course not, don't even suggest such a thing" Renji was about give a smart ass reply but their teacher Jushiro Ukitake walked in.

" Alright class settle down, as most of you might know we have a new student joining us" He gestured to the door and the pretty girl that Renji saw earlier walked in.

" This young lady is Byakuya Kuchiki" Byakuya bowed her head slightly before saying " It is a pleasure to meet you all." Byakuya's voice was calm and emotionless and her dark eyes were narrowed slightly. Ukitake cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence " Okay Byakuya why don't you sit next to Renji, he's the boy with the red hair sitting in the back." Byakuya nodded and made her way over to him. As soon as she sat down Ukitake started the lesson. Renji had completely blocked him out, all he could think about was the girl sitting next to him. Renji shot a quick glance her way, but she was completely focused on the lesson. When Byakuya stopped writing and turned her dark gray eyes onto him, Renji quickly adverted his gaze. He didn't want her to notice that he was staring at her again. Apparently he wasn't fast enough.

" You seem to like to stare at people. Renji is your name right? Am I so intersting to you that you can't stop staring at me?" Byakuya's voice was void of any emotion but there was a slight curious look in her eyes. Renji blused " I'm sorry if my staring is making you uncomfortable but..." Renji trailed off unsure of how to finish his sentence. '_What do I say! I can't tell her that I think that she is beautiful we just met' _"I..." Renji tried again but Byakuya cut him off.

" I understand, the new students are always the center of everyone's eye. That's probably because everyone would like to get to know them."

" I guess" Renji replied. Even though she was wrong he didn't need to tell her that._' I don't need her thinking that I'm a creep'_ Renji thought. Then he remembered something.

" Wait your last name, it's Kuchiki right?" Byakuya seemed surprised by his question but she nodded anyway. Renji took that as his cue to continue.

" Isn't Kuchiki the name of this giant corporation?" Renji's eyes never left hers as he waited for her to respond. Byakuya nodded again. "Yes my grandfather started the company and I'm supposed to take control of it once he retires." Renji nodded but there's something else that didn't make sense. " If your grandfather owns this large company then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him back in Tokoyo?" Byakuya sighed " Grandfather thought that it might be a good idea to have Rukia and I to go to public school and get away from the pompous bastards that had to homeschool us." Renji noticed that Byakuya's eeyes darkened and her tone became slightly annoyed. He wantd to ask her what was wrong but he decided against it. Instead he looked at the blackboard and was paying attention to the lesson for the first time since class started. It wasn't until class was almost over that Byakuya started to talk to him again.

" You have gym after this this class correct?" She asked

" Yeah why"

" Well if you don't mind could you show me where the gymnasium is?" If Byakuya was nervous in anyway she certainly didn't show it.

" Sure I don't mind I'm just happy to help" Renji smiled at her and he was pleasantly surprpised when she gave him a tiny smile back.

" Thank you" she whispered. " No problem" he shrugged. The silence between them continued until the bell rang.

" Well go ahead and lead the way" Renji didn't need to be told twice and he began walking in the direction of the gym. When he wasn't looking Byakuya let a tiny smile form on her lips. '_You certainly are an intersting person Renji'._


	3. You're Soo Smooth Renji

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach**

_Chapter 3:You're Soo Smooth Renji_

Renji led Byakuya to the two separate gym locker rooms.

" So that's the girls locker room and across the hall is the boys locker room." Byakuya nodded " Thank you for showing me where it is." Renji smiled "Like I said no problem." Byakuya gave him a sideways glance before walking into the locker room. Renji stayed there for a moment before turning around and walking to the boys locker room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright you little bastards you got three minutes." Their gym teacher Kenpachi Zaraki shouted.

"Yo Renji how's it going'' Renji turned and smirked at his long time friend/rival, Ichigo Kurosaki.

''Everything is fine but you don't look so good, but that shouldn't be a surprise you always look like that.'' Renji said. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Renji.

'' Ha ha that's hilarious'' Ichigo spoke with mock humor '' You should be a comedian.'' Renji frowned''Yeah now what do you want, I don't have time to deal with your crap.'' Ichigo grinned at him '' Yeah well I just wanted to tell you that the new girls are in our gym class.''

'' I know already on e of them is in my first period, but how do you know.'' Renji was just about to tie his shoes when the whistle blew. ''Well it looks like we'll have to finish our talk later'' Ichigo waved at Renji before following the rest of the guys out.

'' Hey wait!'' Renji shouted. He quickly tied his shoes and rushed out of the locker room.

'' Abarai you're late, what were you doing in there?'' Kenpachi yelled. Renji rubbed the back of his neck nervously. '' I was changing and got distracted'' He sent Ichigo a slight glare.

''Yeah whatever just shut up and sit down'' Kenpachi replied and went back to looking at his clipboard. ''Oh it looks like we have two new students'' He looked up from his clipboard and smirked '' Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki ?'' The two girls stood up and made their way to the front of thr class. Renji just stared. Not at Rukia, but at Byakuya. Those gym shorts really showed off how long her legs were. Not only that but her shirt fit her perfectly. Her gym uniform fit her just as good as her school uniform. Ichigo jabbed him with his elbow.

'' Keep staring like that and someone is going to think that something is wrong with you.'' He whisperedand gave Renji a sly grin. Renji glared at him '' Shut up'' was all he said. Ichigo's grin grew '' What did I hit a nerve hmm?'' Renji's glare intensified '' What part of shut up do you not understand'' He whispered bitterly.

'' Hey, will the two of you shut up!'' Kenpachi yelled, a frown set on his face. '' Yes sir'' Ichigo and Renji said simultaneously. Kenpachi grinned ''Good, you two wouldn't want to run six extra laps at the end of class right?'' They both shook their heads. Kenpachi then turned his attention back to the two girls standing next to him. '' We have two new students but just because you're new doesn't mean I'm cutting you any slack. You two will be running the five laps like everyone else.'' The class groaned in protest, but Kenpachi wouldn't have any of it.

''All of you shut up, unless you want to run ten laps?!'' Everyone immediately shut up. Kenpachi smirked '' Good, now everyone line up and wait for me to blow the whistle.'' Renji stood up and began walking to the door, when he saw Byakuya standing by herself at the end of the girls line. He was about to make his way over to her, but Kenpachi decided at that moment to blow the whistle, signaling the start of class.

''Fuck.'' Renji whipered under his breath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji walked out of the locker room with his head hung low. He had completely embarrassed himself during gym. All throughout the class he had tried to talk to Byakuya. When he was finally able to get close to her he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. The entire class laughed at him and Byakuya just ran past him as if nothing happened. It didn't help that Ichigo had come up behind him and laughed in his face.

''You're soo smooth, Renji.'' he said sarcastically. Then he continued to run laughing all the way. Long story short, Renji had not only embarrassed hiimself in front of everyone but he embarrassed himself in front of Byakuya. He just wanted to get out of there and go to lunch. And that was where he was heading now. Before he went to the roof with his friends, he caught a glimpse of Byakuya sitting under the sakura tree in the courtyard reading a book. It must have been windy because the sakura petals were falling all over the place. One must have fell in Byakuya's hand because she lifted it up and sniffed it. From where he was standing, Renji couldn't tell if she was smiling or not, but it didn't matter. She looked beautiful even if she was just sitting there.

'' Yo Renji, you coming?'' Ikkaku asked. Renji nodded and started to follow, but not without looking at Byakuya one last time. Her sister was sitting with her now, talking to her and smiling. Renji smiled a little before walking up the stairs that led to the roof. Throughout the entire lunch period he kept thinking about Byakuya and how beautiful she looked sitting under that tree. Every time he thought about it his heart started to beat a little faster and he would blush a tiny bit. One of his friends noticed this and asked if he was alright. He could only nod in response.

'_What's wrong with me? How come every time I think about her, this happens? What is going on?' _Renji thought, completely and utterly confused. He really just wanted to go home.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**AN: Sorry for the wait it's just that I was stuck on how to do this chapter. Well anyway see you all next time. **

**Constructive critism is always welcome**


	4. What is this feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That title belongs to Tite Kubo**

_Chapter 4: What is this feeling?_

The rest of the day went by rather quick. The last bell for the day rang and Renji was relieved. He couldn't wait to get home after the day he had.

''Yo Renji, where do you think you're going?'' Renji turned around at the voice and when he saw who it was he sweared inwardly. He had completely forgotten that he and the guys were going bowling. _'Maybe I should tell them that I can't come.' _Renji thought. He noticed that Ikkaku and Izuru weren't with them.

''Hey where are Ikkaku and Izuru?'' he asked.

''Huh, oh they had to cancel. Gave us some bullshit reason. Apparently they had to 'homework' to do. Yeah right, Izuru I can understand, but Ikkaku? Hell no that idiot doesn't do homework. He probably went to visit pretty boy.'' Shuhei said. Ichigo scoffed.

''I bet those two are making out. Honestly I don't understand how those two became friends. They're complete opposites.'' Renji shrugged.

''I don't know either, but from what Ikkaku told me, they have been friends since they were kids. Don't know how they met though. Well anyways lets get going. I can't wait to kick both of your asses.'' Renji said, a grin plastered on his face. Ichigo smirked and Shuhei smiled a little.

''We'll see about that.'' Ichigo said and the three of them began walking to the bowling alley. Even if they were only bowling, they took it very seriously. They were very competetive. They didn't like to lose and they loved to gloat about their victory. People would call them immature, but they didn't care. They took pride in what they did and loved to make their accomplishments well known to others. It was a part of who they are. As they were leaving the school parking lot, Ichigo saw the Kuchiki sisters walking to a black Mercedes Benz. The older Kuchiki sat in the driver's seat and her sister sat on the passenger side. Ichigo smirked.

''Hey Renji, didn't your crush just step into that black car over there?'' Renji's head shot up and he looked at the black car that Ichigo had pointed to. Ichigo was right, Byakuya was stepping into the car. Renji stared at her in a daze. He snapped out of it when he heard his two friends laughing at him.

''What's so funny?'' he said through gritted teeth. Ichigo and Shuhei just kept on laughing. Renji was becoming more and more angry.

''Answer the question damnit!'' he nearly shouted. Ichigo managed to stop laughing, but he had this grin plastered on his face.

''Sorry dude, its just that everytime you look at her your face looks so-'' Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence and started laughing again. Shuhei smirked at Renji.

''So she is your new crush Renji?'' Shuhei asked. Renji glared at him.

''Shut up. You're not any better than me. Tell me, how is Rangiku doing?'' Shuhei's smirk disappeared. Renji smiled.

''Exactly. That's what I thought. You don't have the right to judge me when you can't even have a conversation with Rangiku.''

''Hey, you can't blame him. Rangiku is hot and you know it. Don't get mad just because Shuhei has better taste than you.''

''Fuck you.'' Renji growled, pushing Ichigo away. Ichigo laughed.

''C'mon we were just playing with you. Don't get so defensive Renji.'' Renji crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

''Yeah well it wasn't funny. And besides, I don't have a crush on her. I just think that she is pretty that's all.''

''Really?'' Ichigo asked.

''Yeah really. Now shut the fuck up and lets get to the fucking bowling alley already.'' Ichigo went silent and so did Shuhei. The trio walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, they picked their lane and ordered three cheeseburgers with some buffalo wings and some drinks. As the game went on Ichigo took the lead away from Renji when he got a strike.

''Yeah that's what I'm talking about. In your faces, losers.'' Shuhei pushed Ichigo out of the way.

''Calm down, you haven't won yet.'' Renji scoffed.

''Says the guy whose in last place. I know you can do better than that Shuhei.''

''Shut up so I can concentrate. Your little comments are pissing me off.'' As the game reached its end, Renji ended up winning with Ichigo in second place and Shuhei came in last. Renji had a triumphant grin on his face and Shuhei and Ichigo were scowling. Renji smirked at them.

''Oh c'mon guys, I didn't think that you'd be that upset.''

''Yeah well, bowling sucks.'' Shuhei said.

'' Yeah well if it sucks so bad, then why did you want us to play it?'' Ichigo replied. Shuhei didn't talk again after that. They continued walking until they had to split up.

''Alright, so I'll see you guys tomorrow?'' They both nodded and Renji took off in the direction of his house. As usual, his house was silent when he walked in. He and his mom lived in a two bedroom apartment. His dad abandoned them when he was five because he couldn't deal with the responsibility of raising a kid. His mom had raised him while she was attending nursing school. His grandparents were paying for her tuition, but they still had to save money. Eventually she got her degree and things weren't so tight anymore. But she worked a lot of hours and he barely got to see her. Of course he was happy for his mother, she deserved to have the job of her dreams. It just got really lonely sometimes, especially since he didn't have any siblings or a pet to keep him company. He always wanted a dog but they weren't allowed in the apartment building. Renji put his bag down and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Since his mom was always working, he had learned how to cook a long time ago and he was pretty good at it. He was about to walk to the fridge when he saw some rice with curry sitting on the kitchen counter. He walked over to it and read the note that was attached to it. _'I came back early today and made this. I know that it is not the same as a nice hot meal but you could always put it in the microwave. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you. Love Mom.' _Renji smiled at the note. He took the rice with curry and put it in the microwave. When it finished he took it out and sat in the livingroom and watched t.v. He stayed there until about eleven , then he went up to his room and changed into his pajamas. He laid down on his bed and listened to the silence of his house. His mind also wandered to Byakuya sitting under that sakura tree reading that book. Just thinking about her again made his heart start beating a little faster. Renji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.'_Why does this keep happening? I just met her and I'm already thinking about her all the time. And everytime I do I get this deep feeling inside me. What is going on? And what is this feeling that I keep getting?' _Renji rolled over and tried to rid himself of these thoughts. It worked and he was able to fall asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXXX

The next morning Renji was woken up by his alarm clock. He slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he walked down the hall and into the kitchen, he got a pleasant surprise when he saw his mother in the kitchen making eggs with bacon.

''Mom why are you here? Don't you have work today?'' Renji asked. He walked further into the kitchen and sat at the dining table. Hs mother turned around, spatula in hand and said,

''I got a day off and I decided to make my son a nice breakfast instead of him having to eat cereal every morning. I don't think that is a problem right?'' Renji shook his head and smiled.

''No it's not a problem. I'm really glad that you're here mom.'' his mother hummed in agreement. Renji watched as she cooked their breakfast, his smile never leaving his face. He was really happy that his mom was cooking him breakfast because she hadn't done it in a while. When she placed the plate in front of him, he immediately started to eat. They ate in silence for a while, then after a few minutes Renji's mom started to speak.

''So what's going on Renji? Anything interesting happening at school?''she asked. Renji looked off to the side and waited a moment before speaking.

''Yeah. Two new girls arrived. I have a couple of classes with the older one. Her name is Byakuya.'' Renji's mom smiled deviously.

'' Oh, is that so? Well is she pretty?'' Renji blushed and looked away.

''Mom!'' he almost yelled in embarressment.

''What? So is she ugly?'' Renji shook his head quickly.

''No! She is ot ugly. She is anything but ugly. She's goregous and her grandfather is the head of Kuchiki Corp.'' his mother's eyes widen.

''She's a Kuchiki? Wow, she must have a pretty good life. And here I thought that you might be able to get a date with her. But she is too out of your league.'' She sighed sadly. Renji's eye twitched.

''She is not out of my league. And I don't even like her. She's just pretty, that's all.'' Renji crossed his arms and looked away. His mom smirked.

''Really Renji? Are you sure you don't like her? You know, you really shouldn't get so defensive Renji or else someone might think that you actually do like her.'' Renji didn't respond and continued to eat his breakfast. Then he suddenly remembered something.

''Hey mom.'' she looked up at her son.

''Hmm?''

''When you first met dad, how did you know whether or not you liked him?'' his mother seemed to think this one over. Then she turned to her son and said,

''Well I couldn't stop thinking about him. And everytime I did my heart would start beating a little faster.''

''And when did you know that you were in love?'' Renji asked. His mother smiled a little.

''Well that would be when I realized that I didn't want anybody else. It was when I realized that he was the one that I wanted to spend all my time with. I didn't want to share him with anyone and I wanted him to be mine. Of course we were only in college at the time.'' Renji nodded.

''Why do you ask?''

''I was just curious?'' Renji replied. His mom didn't buy it.

''Are you sure is wasn't about Byakuya? Because if you like her than it's okay. And if she really is that pretty than I wouldn't mind.'' Renji sighed. _' Why does everyone seem to think that I like her. She is just really pretty. I don't like her.'_

''Yeah whatever mom. I have to go get ready for school. You gonna be here when I get back?''

''Of course. I intend to enjoy my day off very much.''

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxxX

Ichigo was just walking up to the school gates, his bag was slung over his shoulder and as usual he had a scowl on his face. As he was walking he saw Rukia just a few feet in front of him.

''Yo Rukia!'' he called out to her and she turned around. She frowned instantly.

''What do you want Ichigo? You aren't following me right?'' she asked and Ichigo scoffed.

'' Of course not. I just wanted to ask why you are here so early.''

''Oh, well I just wanted to get a better look at the school. I don't want to end up getting lost.'' Ichigo nodded and looked around.

''Isn't your sister here with you? I mean, I don't care where she is, I just hope that you didn't walk here by yourself.'' Rukia scowled.

''Of course not, I'm not stupid. I had our driver bring me here. Now that you know why I'm here, what else do you need?'' The furrow of Ichigo's brow seemed to lessen.

''Well you wanted a look around the school right? Well no one knows this school better than me. Well except the staff, but that's not the point. I could show you around if you want.'' Rukia seemed to think Ichigo's offer over before nodding.

''But don't go thinking that this is a date because it isn't.'' Ichigo scoffed.

''Please, if I wanted to take you out on a date I would have asked you. This is just me helping out a friend.''

''Since when are we friends? We only just met yesterday. I would barely call us acquaintances.''

''Hmph, well maybe we aren't friends yet. But that doesn't mean that I can't help you out, midget.'' Rukia growled at Ichigo and punched him. He winced in pain and glared at her.

''What the hell was that for!?'' he asked.

''Don't call me midget.'' was her only response.

xXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Renji got to school, homeroom had barely started. Since none of his friends were there, he took his regular seat in the back. Byakuya was already there, reading a book.

''Hey.'' he said. She didn't even look up from her book.

''Hi.'' was her only response. Renji sat there and let her read her book. Practically no one was in the classroom and it was really quiet. Renji didn't like the silence very much and tried to distract himself from it. First he started tapping his fingers, then he started to hum some random tune. He glanced over at Byakuya and noticed that she was trying to ignore his annoying humming and focus on her book. After about 5 minutes she finally had enough. She closed her book and looked at him.

''Can you please stop that annoying humming? If you are so bored, why don't you go find one of your friends to talk to?'' Renji looked at her and smiled.

''Well I don't know where they are. And I figured that since you're here, I could just talk to you.''

''Hmph. Well isn't that your friend over there. The bald one and that other boy that is with him.'' Renji looked up and there was Ikkaku with Yumichika right behind him.

''Ikkaku hurry up. I have to go to my homeroom.'' Yumichika said.

''Oh quit your complaining. You still have plenty of time to get to your homeroom. I just have to get it out of my bag first.''

''Yeah well, hurry up. I don't want to be late.'' Ikkaku put his bag down and started digging through it. Yumichika was tapping his foot impatiently.

''C'mon where is- oh here it is. Thanks for giving me your homework Yumichika. I owe you one.''

''Yeah whatever.'' Yumichika took his homework and left.

''Well I think you finally have someone to talk to. So why don't you go bother your friend over there?'' Byakuya said. Renji shook his head.

''No I think I'll stay here. Besides you look like you could use some company and I would be glad to give it to you.'' Byakuya glared at him and Renji felt his smile faltering. Anytime she would give him that glare he felt like running for the hills. Her glares were so scary.

''Fine. I don't care if you stay here, just stop that annoying humming.'' Renji did as he was told and stopped humming. Homeroom would start in 15 minutes anyway. They sat there in silence, waiting for the bell to ring. When first period started, Renji didn't talk to Byakuya. So all he did was copy notes and listen to what Ukitake-sensei was saying. When the period was about to end, Ukitake-sensei stopped his lesson and turned to face the class.

''Alright class there is something that I have to tell you. The swim team needs the pool to be cleaned and asked four students to do it. Two will be from this class and the other two will be from a different class. The two from this class that will clean the pool will be Renji and Byakuya.'' Renji groaned. He didn't want to clean the pool. He looked over at Byakuya to see how she would react. She didn't seem bothered by it, but he couldn't tell. Her face showed absolutely no emotion so he had to assume that she was okay with it. The bell rang and Renji left the classroom, waiting for the last bell to ring so that he could clean the pool.

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxxXx

Renji was the first to arrive. He figured that Byakuya would take longer to find the pool since she was still new to the school. He still couldn't understand why the swim team couldn't clean the pool. After all, they were the only ones using it. Renji turned his head when he heard the doors to the pool open. He was surprised to see Ichigo but he was even more surprised to see that Byakuya's younger sister was with him.

''So it looks like you two were the unlucky ones. But why did you come here together?''

''We have all of our classes together so we decided to come here together.'' Rukia said.

''Who is supposed to be with you, Renji?'' Ichigo asked.

''Byakuya.'' Renji replied. Rukia's face seemed to lighten up a bit.

''Onee-sama is supposed to be here?'' she asked. Renji nodded. The doors to the pool opened again and Byakuya stepped through them. She had her phone in her hand and she was texting rapidly. She didn't seem to notice them.

''Yo, get off your phone already! We shouldn't have to wait for you anymore.'' Ichigo shouted. Byakuya merely looked at him from the corner of her eye. She finished typing and put her phone in her bag. Rukia smiled at her sister.

''Hello Onee-sama. I'm really glad that you're here.'' Byakuya nodded.

''I'm glad to see you too Rukia.''

''Ok now that is over can we hurry up and clean this pool. I wanted to go home, but instead I got stuck with this shit. I mean why can't the swim team clean the pool, they're the only ones using it. This is such bullshit.'' Ichigo grumbled. Byakuya frowned at him.

''Instead of complaining,we should get started. The sooner we start, the sooner we get to leave. Just be grateful that we don't have to fill the pool when we're done.'' Ichigo was going to respond but he realized that she was right, so he just settled for glaring at her. Byakuya didn't seem to mind, but Renji did.

''Hey don't get mad at her just because she's right. If you really want to go home then lets clean this pool already.'' The four of them went and got the cleaning supplies and started cleaning. They each started at one corner of the pool and worked towards the middle. Ichigo and Rukia were talking to each other while they worked,but Byakuya remained silent. From what Renji could tell it seemed like she had something on her mind. Anytime Renji tried to say something the words died in his throat. Ichigo noticed this and laughed. He turned to Byakuya and said

'' Are you ignoring him on purpose? Because if you are then keep doing it. He looks like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth like that.'' Renji glared at Ichigo.

''Shut up carrot-top!'' Renji shouted.

''Well it's true! If you want to talk to her, than talk! You look like you are walking on eggshells. So what if she's rich, she is just like the rest of us.'' Ichigo shouted right back at him.

''I hope you both realize that I can hear you. I don't really appreciate people talking about me as if I am not less than 5 feet away.'' Byakuya's quiet, but firm voice silenced them both. After that no one talked for a while. The continued to clean and were halfway done when someone's phone rang.

''Its mine.'' Byakuya said and went to go answer her phone. Everyone watched as she spoke to whoever it was that was on the phone. Rukia seemed to have an idea, but by the way she was biting her lip and the way that Byakuya's tone had changed, this conversation couldn't be good.

''I understand what you are saying Riruko, but now is not the time.''

_''I don't care. I still can't believe that Ginrei let you leave Tokoyo with your sister to go to some public school. You would have been so much better off if you continued your private tutoring. What is that town that you went to? Karakura town? ''_

''It was my decision. Jii-sama understands that I couldn't be sheltered for the rest of my life. And I only left because I knew how much Rukia hated it. And I didn't like it that much either. You have to respect my decisions.''

_''But your sister is not going to be the next CEO of Kuchiki Corp. now is she? I need to know that the company is in good hands and when you left Tokoyo I wasn't so sure that you should take your grandfathers place. I am only saying this because I want the company to prosper. You should want the same thing too Byakuya.''_

''I know and I do want the company to prosper, but I left on my own and I will come back on my own. So please stop trying to get to to come back to Tokoyo. I need to make my own decisions.'' After saying that , Byakuya hung up on the person she was talking to and returned to the group. She immediately started cleaning and Renji tried not to stare at her. That conversation didn't sound very good. He didn't want to be noisy and ask, but his curiousity was reaching its limit. They were nearly done and it was only 4:30. Ichigo decided that the silence was enough and started speaking.

''I don't mean to be rude but I'm curious. Do you have to take oveer the company when your grandfather retires?'' Byakuya sighed.

''Yes.''

''But why? Doesn't your dad take over?'' Renji saw Byakuya stiffen and he watched as Rukia hung her head low. He immediately knew that Ichigo had asked the wrong question.

''My parents are dead. My mother died when I was young and my father died five years ago. So the only person left to take over is me.'' Renji was surprised at how calm Byakuya sounded. It was as if their death didn't affect her. But Renji knew that was not true and he felt like smacking Ichigo on the head for asking such a dumb question. That kid could be so damn noisy. No one dared to say anything after that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxXxXXXxXxXx

When Renji got home, he and his mom ate dinner and after that he went to take a shower. When he was laying in his bed that night, he couldn't help but think about Byakuya and what happened today. He also couldn't help but think about how defensive he got when his mom had said that he liked her._' Maybe she's right. I mean why else would I act that way if it wasn't true? Could this explain what I have been feeling all this time? And if that's true, could my feelings grow deeper every day I'm around her?' _Renji spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in his sleep trying to find some peace, but couldn't.


	5. Confessions

_Chapter 5: Confessions_

It had been three weeks since Byakuya and her sister came to Karakura Town. As the weeks went by, Renji got to know her a little better. She was opening up to him, even if it was only a little bit. And after much teasing from his friends, Renji could finally admit to himself that he liked her. But he wouldn't tell her, at least not yet. He had to wait for the perfect oppertunity to tell her. And that was what he was most worried about. She could very easily reject him. But Renji was no coward and he was going to tell her exactly how he felt. He just needed some help doing it. And that was the reason why he was standing in front of Yumichika's house. If anybody could help him, it would be Yumichika. Renji sighed and knocked on the door. He waited a moment before the door was opened and Yumichika was on the other side of the door. Yumichika was surprised to see Renji at his doorstep.

''Renji? What are you doing here?'' Yumichika asked.

''I need your help Yumichika.'' Renji said. After hearing this, Yumichika smirked.

''You need my help? Well this is a first.'' Yumichika replied with a flip of his hair. Renji frowned.

''Look Yumichika, I could seriously use your help right about now. You're the only one that can give decent advice when it come to these things.'' Renji said, hoping to convince Yumichika to help him. Yumichika grinned.

''Well sice you put it that way, how can I refuse?Come in and tell me all about your dilema.'' Yumichika stepped aside to let Renji in. He grabbed Renji's arm and dragged him to the couch in the living room.

''I'm getting some coffee. Do you want some?'' Renji shook his head. Yumichika went to the kitchen and left Renji on the couch. He was back a few minuted later with the coffee in his hand. He sat on the other end of the couch and smiled at Renji.

''Well? What's the problem? he asked. Renji blushed

''Well, you see-'' Renji started to say, but he was cut off.

''Say no more Renji. This is about Byakuya-san, right? Have you finally admitted your feelings for her?'' Renji blushed deepened.

''Yeah, you could say that. I just don't know how to tell her yet. That's why I came to talk to you. You seem to know more about this stuff than I do.'' Yumichika smiled.

''Well, I'm flattered Renji. I just want to tell you that you came to right person. Now how can I help?

''Just tell me how I should tell her.'' Renji said. But when he saw the mischievous gleam in Yumichika's eyes, he began to regret coming here.

''But nothing to crazy, alright? Keep it simple.'' Yumichika's smirk only seemed to grow.

''Alright. Now here is what you should do.'' As Yumichika explained the plan, Renji turned pale and his eyes started to widen in horror. When Yumichika was done, he had a satisfied smile on his face. He thought that the plan was pretty simple. Too bad he and Renji didn't share the same thoughts.

''There is no way in hell that I'm doing that! Do you know how embarrassing that would be!?'' Renji shouted. Yumichika shrugged.

''You asked for my help and I'm giving it to you. Besides, I don't see the problem. The worst thing she can say is no and if that happens then you move on.'' Renji sighed. What other choice did he have? Yumichika was right. Renji turned to face him.

''Fine. So when should I do this?'' he asked.

''You should do it tomorrow after school.'' Renji nodded.

''Oh, and you had better not mess up. I will be very angry if you do.'' Renji nodded again and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned around and thanked Yumichika.

''No thanks are necessary. It's fun to mess with someone's love life. Now get out of my house.''Yumichika said while he shoved Renji out the door. After saying goodbye, Renji went to his car and started to drive back to the apartment he shared with his mother.

XxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

When Renji arrived at school the next morning, he was looking for a specific person. When he saw the person that he was looking for, he started to walk towards that person. Ichigo was at the end of the hallway, talking to Rukia, when he felt someone grab his shirt.

''Hey!'' he shouted, not liking the idea of some random person touching him.

''Just shut up Ichigo. I need to talk to you.''

''Renji? What the hell are you doing? And let go of me!'' Renji continued to drag Ichigo down the hall and out into the courtyard. He finally stopped when they were under the sakura tree in the courtyard. Ichigo yanked back his shirt and scowled at Renji.

''What the fuck was that!? Why did you drag me all the way out here? I was talking to Rukia.''

''Yeah well you could give me five minutes of your time. I won't keep you from your girlfriend for very long.'' Ichigo turned as red as a tomato.

''She is not my girlfriend!'' he shouted. Renji smirked.

''Well I'm not too sure. Anyways I need to tell you something.'' Ichigo impatiently tapped his foot.

''Well? What do you have to tell me?'' Renji sighed.

''I like Byakuya Kuchiki.'' Renji said. Ichigo frowned.

''Really, that's it? I thought it was something serious.'' Renji frowned.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

''Come on Renji. Everyone knew that you liked her. It was only a matter oftime before you realized it yourself.'' Ichigo replied.

''I didn't think that it would be that obvious. Anyways I don't know how to tell her. I asked Yumichika but his way seems a little, um, embarrassing. So I'm asking you for help.'' Ichio smirked.

''Well you should have come to me in the first place. I say that you just tell her. you know? Don't be all subtle and shit. Just tell her to her face and everything should be fine.'' Renji smiled.

''Thanks man. I think your advice is better.''

''I know my advice is better. I just don't understand why you would chose her. She seems to be one of those rich, snotty people.'' Ichigo said.

''Well I don't seem to think so. She seems different besides, if I can get her to go out with me maybe in the future she'll let you go out with Rukia.'' Renji said, laughing at the expression on Ichigo's face.

''How many times do I have to fucking so it?! I do not like Rukia! She is only a friend.'' Renji did not look convinced.

''Sure. Well whatever man. I have to get to class now. I'll see you later.'' Renji said and he began to walk away, leaving Ichigo to stand there and contemplate what just happened.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXXXX

When Renji got to class, as usual there were very few people in the classroom. Just him, Byakuya and some other kid. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Byakuya was sitting at her desk, looking over her notes.

''Hey.'' Renji said. Byakuya only hummed in response. They sat in silence until Yumichika came walking in.

''Yumichika? What are you doing here?'' Renji asked. Yumichika turned to him and glared.

'' I don't believe you Renji. How could you go and ask Ichigo for advice. Ichigo of all people! That guy doesn't give good advice. How could you trust him over me?'' Yumichika said. Renji quickly got out of his seat and walked over to him.

''Come on Yumichika. Even you have to admit that your advice was a little crazy.'' Yumichika crossed his arms over hi chest and frowned.

''Alright, I see your point. But I want to see you do it.'' Renji froze.

''What?''

''You heard me. I want to see you do it. To make it up to me.'' Renji sighed.

''Fine. Just don't get in the way.'' Renji said. He knew better than to get into an arguement with Yumichika. He would never win. Yumichika beamed.

'' I won't. I'll see you later Renji.'' After that, Yumichika left. Renji walked back to his desk and sat down. The classroom was silent again. As the minutes dragged on, more students began to enter the classroom. Eventually homeroom was over and Ukitake-sensei came walking in.

''Alright class, lets begin.''

xXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXX

The day couldn't have gone by quickly enough, much to Renji's displeasure. It was now or never. As he was walking out of the school, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Yumichika. Renji groaned.

''What do you want now, Yumichika?'' Renji asked. He was getting annoyed with Yumichika popping up everywhere.

''You know why I'm here.'' Renji sighed.

''Fine. Go to the sakura tree in the courtyard. I plan to do it there. And stay out of sight.'' Yumichika beamed.

''No problem.'' he said. Renji watched as Yumichika left. Renji turned and began walking towards the black Mercedes in the school parking lot. He stood by the car and waited for the two sisters to come. When they did show up, they looked fairly surprised to see Renji standing by their car.

''I need to talk to Byakuya.'' Renji said, trying not to sound nervous. Byakuya's face remained inpassive as ahe turned to face Rukia.

''Why don't you wait in the car Rukia? I don't think that this conversation will take very long.'' She turned back to Renji as if she was asking for confirmation. Renji nodded.

''Yeah I won't take very long. I just need to tell her something.'' Renji said. Rukia looked between the two of them and shrugged. She walked to the passenger side of the car and got in.

''What is it that you want to tell me?'' Byakuya asked. Renji rubbed the back of his head.

''Uh, can we talk somewhere else?'' he asked. Byakuya raised a brow but she didn't say anything. She just gestured for Renji to lead the way. Renj lead Byakuya under the sakura tree in the courtyard. He looked around to make sure that Yumichika was nowhere to be seen, before he turned to face Byakuya.

''Now will you tell me why I am here?'' Byakuya asked. Renji sighed. He leaned in and kissed Byakuya on the lips. It was a short,gentle kiss. Renji didn't want to piss her off. He pulled away and stared into those beautiful dark eyes that Byakuya possessed.

''I like you. A lot. When I first saw you, I was pretty sure that you were the prettiest girl that I have ever seen. I know that I am being cheesy when I say this but, will you go out with me?'' Renji hoped that he sounded confident. It was silent for a while. Byakuya's face continued to show no emotion although her eyes were a little bit wider. The silence was making Renji worry. Silence could only mean bad things in his mind.

''Yes.'' Byakuya whispered. Renji blinked, stunned.

''What did you say?'' he asked. He had to make sure that her heard her correctly. Byakuya frowned a little.

''Don't make me repeat myself.'' she said. Renji grinned.

''So, it's a yes?'' he asked. Byakuya nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't believe it. She said yes!

''Let me go.'' Byakuya said. Renji slowly pulled away.

''Sorry.'' he said.

''It is alright.'' Byakuya replied, a small smile on her face.

''So, is Saturday okay for you?'' Byakuya nodded and Renji's grin grew.

''Alright. I'll see you at on Saturday.'' Byakuya nodded and she slowly began to walk away. Renjiwas about to follow when he heard a hissing sound. He turned and saw Yumichika waving at him behind a brick wall. Yumichika slowly walked over to him.

''That was so sweet Renji.'' he said.

''Yeah, well I can be sweet when I want to. Do you need a ride home?'' Yumichika nodded.

''Alright, lets go.'' The two of them began walking to the parking lot and towards Renji's red pick up truck. They got in and Renji drove off, a large smile on his face.


End file.
